Now You See Him
by Brave Battalion
Summary: ...Now you don't. Each character sees Gabe even Gabe himself It could be while he was alive, after his death, through words, in a picture, in a mirror. ***
1. Dan

**A/N: Heeeyyy... back here in the N2N world. I've been thinking up this for a long time...now it's in words. I'm making 6 one shots about each character seeing Gabe, weather a picture, a spirit, or death. Even Gabe his self. This first one's about Dan.**

**Disclaim: Do I look like the amazingness that created N2N?**

**Please Review!**

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNNT TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNNTTNNTNT**

There was his son… Dan saw him. Baby Gabe. Cold.

The light was faded from the boy's blue eyes. His once shiny infant hair was faded.

Everyone had gathered for the funeral. Diana was crying. Then again, how could she not? Their son, the reason they had gotten married the way they did had just…

He couldn't say it. He wouldn't say it. He just could come into terms with the word…. The word….. No, not today. Let it hurt then it'll heal it had to.

They could always try again. They could have a girl. They could name her…. Well Natalie always seemed like a good girl's name. Who needed boys? (at this point, if Dan had said these words out loud, they would have come out fast and very panicked. The sort of way someone going into the stereotypical "crazy" would be) Girl were better. Boys caused trouble, right?

Dan looked back at Diana. What if… what if things never healed? What if they were always sad or scared or down right crazy? It couldn't be. Things have to be perfect. They just have to.

Diana's parents came to comfort her. _Oh God, _he practically prayed_, how will she cope? _

Dan never once thought that his child would ever die before him. That wasn't supposed to happen to him. It happened to other people's children, not his. That was supposed to happen to your cousin's friend's friend. Not to your cousin, and certainly not to you.

A few tears escaped his eyes. His baby… in a coffin.

Many friends, family looked on. Dan held Diana.

Black, everything was black. Why was it black. He once heard that funerals were supposed to be a celebration of the deceased life. But how can you celebrate, if the dead barley lived? And black wasn't a good color. What about white? White, for all purity the baby had still in him, even after…. White for all the bad things the child would never do.

Boys were supposed to go through teenage years. He'll play with blocks, push little girls down. Help older girls up in the hallways in high school, and yell at his parents. Bug his younger sister, if he had one.

Perfect stories, Dan's perfect story, do not go how they just did.

And the worst part is…. They don't even know how Ga- that child died. They couldn't have been on the look out. Things happen, he guessed. But still, he just wished that he could know what went wrong.

Dan looked at his family, he looked at his wife…. Then he looked at the body in the coffin. One that certainly did not belong to anyone he knew.


	2. Dr Madden

**A/N: Hello my lovelys. I have this thing where I have to update fast, or I feel like people will get bored waiting. But then again this is a bunchy of one shots soo...**

**I wanna thank my revier Heartfelt-Luleby. I'm very sorry I made you cry, even if that was the point of the story. This one's a lot less sad.**

**Disclaim: Not mine!**

* * *

Dr. Madden never believed someone could paint a picture with words. That is, until he met Diana.

The way she could describe Gabe…. Dr. Madden didn't know anyone who could describe anything like that. In fact, he could see Gabe.

A good looking 17 year old boy, nearly a man. Blond hair, blue eyes. A mischievous smirk plastered on his face. But at the same time, he had the look of a mother's boy.

Dr. Madden vaguely wondered if he was the crazy one, and Gabe really did exist. But that was illogical, of course. Gabe couldn't possibly be real. That was just… "crazy" talk. Absolutely nuts.

But still…. every time he pictured Gabe in his head, the boy was laughing at him. Tauting him.

"You think my mom won't want to see me anymore? Tough luck." Over and over.

It's like when Madden pictured to boy in his mind, he was inside his head. Like Gabe knew what was going on in Madden's head.

It wasn't just his looks either. It was how he acted.

It was how he talked. How he moved. How he acted.

The boy was arrogant, but loved his mother dearly. "If you could see him…" Diana told Madden one day "…he would be arrogantly smiling. He'd walk that way too. He'd act like he was better than the next guy. But at the end of the day, he'd tell me he loves me and he'd hug me. Sometimes give me advice. Imagine, my own son giving me, his mother, advice."

Sometimes he didn't want Gabe to leave Diana's life. Well, he did, for the mental sanity of his patient.

But Gabe made her so happy. And he almost thought it was inhumane to take that away…

_No. Bad thoughts._

But still, every time Dr. Madden had Diana sit down, she would always talk about Gabe.

And there he was, clear as a photograph in the front of Dr. Madden's mind.

He would see _him._


	3. Diana

**A/N: So this chappies on the short side, just a tad bit. But I really like it. It's sad and sweet. And makes me crave some cheerios or goldfish or somthing. (You'll see why) This is also about DIana. DO you know what happens after this chapter? No, I don't win a million dollars. It's all teenagers. Yep. It'll be about Henry, Natalie, and Gabe. Most likely in that order.**

**Disclaim: NOT MINE!**

* * *

Diana didn't see him the first year. She was grieving too hard.

It wasn't any of the first years. It was a glance here and there. Like a shadow moving around the house.

It was the occasional cry, usually when Dan wasn't home.

It was his seventh birthday when she saw him for good. He had appeared, just as she imagined he looked.

She embraced him tightly, or at least, she thought she did. "Oh, Gabe!" She was bawling. No one was around to see. Dan was at work, Natalie was in the first grade.

"You left" She sobbed. "But you're here now! I love you my baby boy. I love you."

"Mama." he looked up at her with those soulful seven year old eyes. The ones who haven't seen bad things, though his showed some loss of innocence. "You can't tell no one, kay?"

Diana was thoroughly confused. "But honey…" Gabe shook his head.

"I might go- if Daddy knew… They'll take me away again. I'll go away again." If he had a firm grip of what death was, he would have said "I will die again."

"I won't tell…" Her eyes burned with unshed tears. She then looked at the clock.

"Oh….Gabe, help me get a snack. No, two snacks. One for you, one for your sister."

"Natalie?" He asked. "Of course, now hurry, she'll be off the bus soon. You'll ride with her tomorrow, won't you. She doesn't have many friends and how good would it be for her to ride with you?"

Gabe nodded and tried to reach up. "Mommy, I'm not big enough!" Diana laughed. "Okay, but one day," She kissed the top of his head, "You'll be bigger than me."

The door opened suddenly. A small, frizzy haired girl walked in. "Mom?" Natalie cried.

"How was school today? Make any friends?"

Natalie shook her head as if saying "When do I ever?" and proceeded to sit down at the kitchen table, eyeing the snacks hungrily. She sat across form her brother.

"Mom..?" She asked timidly.

Diana paused "Hmmm….?"

"Why are their two snacks here?"


	4. Natalie

**A/N: Be suprised this is it. An UPDATE! Yes, I totally forgot I had this little chapter on my computer, THEN I accidentally deleted it, THEN I was too lazy to write it. Haha Loserdome.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't BEG you for reviews if I owned this...**

* * *

Natalie Goodman never considered herself to be a careful person. So when a large truck comes zooming down the street at fourty miles per hour, she doesn't notice it.

She does, however notice when the vehicle hits her. Hard. And the last thing she hears is her boyfriend scream "WATCH OUT!"

* * *

She didn't wake up the the sound of moniters beeping, but of a voice whispering her name.

She didn't feel sore, but she didn't feel healed. She kind of felt tired, or felt like she was in a vague, yet vibrant dream. She was in a grassy field.

A boy, spitting image of someone she knew stood next to her, smiling.

She knew that smile, she knew she did.

"You may not know, but… I'm Gabe!"

If it were possible to have a heart attack in the in between life and death stage, she would have.

"Y-You? Then am I dead?" She cursed after she spoke.

Gabe shook his head. "Not yet, not officially. This is in between life and death. I can't remember coming here as a baby. But other people do."

Natalie's eyes widened "You mean in…"

"Yep. But I've been too busy watching over you all to talk to many people in Heaven."

Then Natalie got mad. She bawled up her fists. "YOU"RE the reason my life is how it is! YOU!"

She began crying. Gabe grabbed her arm, and oddly enough, she didn't try to shake him off.

"I…I'm sorry. I know you might not believe it, but I care about our mom. OURS, Natalie, ours."

A wave of fatigue hit Natalie, and she fell over onto the grassy plane. Oddly enough, she didn't feel the grass. She didn't feel anything.

Was this the physical equivalent to how her mom felt?

Gabe helped her up, and she could feel that. She could feel him.

"Listen, Nat, I'm you're older brother, kay? And I only want what's best for you. Because I know what's right. And I know you need to go back. Mom couldn't handle it if she lost you too."

He hugged her. "And just remember, you will ALWAYS have a brother who's watching out for you, no matter how messed up your life gets."

"But Henry's-"

"So? I honestly think it'll take more than just him to keep you on you're feet. And tell him I'll beat him down if he hurts you."

They were still hugging.

Natalie sighed. "I'm going back…"

So Gabe let her go. "Good Luck." were his parting words.

* * *

This time Natalie woke up sore. Her muscles ached, her bones were broken, and she didn't want to see what kind of hideous scars she carried.

For the first time in months, her parents were in the same room. Hugging, none the less.

And the only words that Natalie could say were "I have to tell Henry something."


	5. Henry

**A/N: Be suprised, an update. I have ONE more chapter. So do not think this is the end of it all. Becase it isn't. This is Henry's chapter because I like Henry. Next up is Gabe...**

**DIsclaim: Not *sob* mine**

* * *

Natalie was going off to college. She decided to raid the attic to see anything useful for a person about to start a life nearly on their own. And who was helping her? Why Henry, of course!

Both were in the dirty attic, coughing up dust that had accumulated in their lungs. Natalie cursed. "If I see a rat up here, I swear…"

Henry just laughed. He was sort of sad. She was graduating early, and he wasn't. She was going to leave him and maybe even move on. What if she did? Henry didn't think he could take it.

"It's alright. Dan seems like a keep-clean sort of man."

Natalie cocked an eyebrow "Dan? You're on first name basis with my father?"

Henry nodded "It started out with a basketball game and went down hill from there…"

Natalie good-naturedly rolled her eyes. "Come on, help me unpack." She threw him some gloves.

"Wha-" "You don't know what lurks back here. For all we know, Narnia could be in that old wardrobe over there."

Henry looked up. "Whoa! That wardrobe! I gotta go check it out!" He clamored over boxes to take a look inside.

He opened it up….only to get crushed by many, many boxes.

Natalie climbed over to him, standing over his slightly injured body. "Are you okay? Henry, Henry, talk to me."

Henry opened his eyes half way. "I'm alright….sort of."

Natalie picked up a box by his feet "Let's start with the boxes that just fell out of there."

Both had a great time riffling through the things. Henry found an old Elvis record. Natalie found pants her father had probably worn in the 1980's.

Anytime something interesting or funny would come out of the box, they would pick it up to show the other. They were sitting face-to-face. Two boxes between them.

Henry came down to his last box (the other Natalie already had a hold of). After a little bit of snooping, he came across a picture. It was a blue eyed, blond haired baby boy. It didn't look like Dan…

"Hey Nat?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Who's this?" Henry picked up the picture to show his girlfriend.

Natalie froze, then scowled. "That's my….my…."

"Yes…."

"That's my brother. That's Gabe."

Henry dropped the picture as if it were on fire.

He suddenly understood why some people felt there were gosts in the attic. He wished he hadn't come.


	6. Gabe

**A/N: Awww...it's over. This really isn't my best chapter of this whole thing. But it does sort of go off with a bang. Oh well.**

**Disclaim: If I owned N2N, it would be a movie by now.**

* * *

It wasn't really that cliche.

He didn't see his body be dead while he rose to heaven. He was far too young to remember that.

Yes, ghosts had memories. They were only a tad bit better in quality than a normal persons.

Gabe knew there was a heaven the second he did die, though. Even at the age he was. But he decided to stay in a purgatory of sorts. At least until the rest of his family could join him. Then he would meet God with open arms. His whole family would. At least, that's the way he pictured it when he ran over the scene over and over in his head.

Gabe was walking around his house. Or his parents house. Natalie's house. It wasn't Gabe's house anymore. It never was his. He called it that. It made him feel as if he belonged.

Gabe stopped in front of a mirror. He turned to face is reflection.

He thought of it funny…he was being reflective in front of a reflection. He was reflective about one thing. His mother, Diana, had just left his father, Dan.

And who's fault was it? Gabe's.

If Gabe had just moved on… If he didn't interfere…

What a monster. Who could do such a thing? To his own family, none the less. He could just imagine poor Natalie, coming home to her father who was sitting in the dark. Alone. And crying.

Gabe couldn't move on, for the second time in his existence. It just couldn't go with his mother.

It wasn't a spite thing anymore. Gabe felt as if he couldn't move on to Heaven unless his father knew it. Knew Gabe was indeed alive.

And so Gabe headed down the stairs to confront his father. He would make him know.

* * *

It was done. Dan knew his son existed…

"Gabe...Gabrial?" "Ya Dad?" Oh that felt good.

And Gabe didn't feel happy. Because happy would be the wrong word for it all. Ecstatic…no. At peace. Yes. Gabe felt at peace. Like he finally could….

He would walk around one more time before going. He passed his room, his parents room, the living room, the bathroom (where so many morning fights between him and his sister had never happened) and finally, Natalie's room.

He was going to miss his sister. Even if she did complain. Even if he didn't get to do all of those brotherly things he wanted to do... The things everyone else's brothers get to do.

He headed up to the attic. He was going to watch over everyone from some place higher. Higher that any airplane could go.

He started his rise. He didn't need to wait for his family anymore. They didn't need him. (Oddly enough, the thought didn't make him feel sick to his stomach)

He could see it. The place. But what that place looks like is too beautiful to explain….


End file.
